


A Trip to the Vet

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Dogsitter Dean, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam Has a Dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinarian Castiel (Supernatural), Veterinary Clinic, petsitter dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: "Don't worry, I don't butter or salt the eggs. She prefers them poached.”"You... why did you start feeding her bacon and eggs?""I give her what any girl would want: breakfast in bed.""Mr. Winchester, you can't give a dog bacon."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	A Trip to the Vet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my best friend Jess, whose cat is a chonk. The second line was similar in her response to her own vet. Gold.

"Fifty-five point seven pounds. I hate to break it to you, Mr. Winchester, but she's overweight."

"It's okay, I'm a little chunky too, I don't judge."

"Mr. Winchester... I don't think you understand. If she gets heavier, she can suffer joint damage, decreased heart and liver functions, and, at best, diabetes. What have you been feeding her?"

"Just a couple cups of wet food mixed with a cup of dry,” Dean replies, readjusting his focus when Dr. Novak folds his hands together and over his groin. “Um… I even cut that back to a cup and a half since she went into heat a couple weeks ago.”

When Dr. Novak nods, you can tell he’s listening—like someone ticking off his own mental checklist rather than those expected of him. It’s a rare thing to come by, at least in Dean’s experience. Whether he’s rushed people into the ER or been rushed into the ER himself, the priority’s less about the patient and more about productivity numbers.

"Decreased appetite is common among dogs going through their estrus cycle,” he replies. “However, it doesn't explain why she's gaining weight."

"Oh no, her eating is fine," Dean reassures. "She has no problem scarfing down her breakfast in the morning."

Dr. Novak tilts his head, amazingly not shaking a strand of his unkempt attempt at a Billy Idol hairdo in the process. "Her breakfast?"

"Yeah, bacon and eggs. That's why I've been cutting back on her dog food. And don't worry, I don't butter or salt the eggs. She prefers them poached.”

"You... why did you start feeding her bacon and eggs?"

"Well, just like you said, she's in her estrogen cycle—"

"Estrus."

"I give her what any girl would want: breakfast in bed."

"Mr. Winchester, you can't give a dog bacon."

"Why not? Everyone loves bacon.” Dean shrugs. “I love bacon."

"Not only is bacon extremely fatty, but it's incredibly dangerous to dogs,” Dr. Novak warns. “Their bodies can't absorb it like ours. That’s probably why she's not doing so hot.”

"God, I'm so bad at this,” sighs Dean, resting an elbow on his knee so he can plop his head into his outstretched palm. "I'm sorry, it's just... my brother, Ginny's owner, entrusted me to watch her while he's on a business trip for the next month, and I know next to nothing about dogs."

"It's like raising your first child. No one has the parenting handbook memorized front to back. That's why I'm here - to pass on my knowledge.” As Dr. Novak leans over to pet the side of Ginny’s face—to which she wags her tail in approval—he raises his deep, raspy voice an octave higher and says to her, “And maybe even pass a decent bowel movement too, huh?”

"I feel like I failed him - and her."

"Dean, it's diarrhea, not a death sentence. Look," he says, gesturing to the golden retriever resting her massive head on Dean’s other knee, “does that look like a dog that resents you?"

"No,” he replies sheepishly. Ginny’s back right foot sets into motion like it always does when Dean scratches her ears. “She's actually really sweet. I was just trying to make her happy."

"You had good intentions. Just no more bacon."

"No more bacon," Dean reiterates, "unfortunately, it won't be as easy for me to give up. I'll just have to live with my chunk."

"Well chunk or no chunk, you're a very cute dogsitter."

It’s like an old western showdown following that comment: Neither knows who shot first, because they’re both blushing profusely. Dr. Novak speaks up first, but he doesn’t do it without swiveling his chair one eighty, facing the wall as he scribbles on his clipboard.

"So anyway, I'll send that fecal sample you provided to the lab just to make sure there aren’t any underlying issues. You should hear back within a few days. I’ll also write this script for an antibiotic if symptoms persist in that time, but a sixteen-strand probiotic should alleviate her symptoms. And honestly, you can get the antibiotic in a generic over the counter for like ten bucks."

"Well one of us had to be the breadwinner in the family and my brother beat me to the punch on that one, so I appreciate that." Dean reads over the slip handed to him. "It's that simple, huh?"

"That's it,” he confirms. Dean echoes the sentiment of Dr. Novak’s squealing chair when he stands up. “See, you're not doing so bad after all."

"Thanks, doc,” Dean says, lending out his hand to shake.

"Please, call me Cas,” Dr. Novak returns. "Evidently, according to my parents, I lost that title when I switched from human to animal medicine."

"To be fair, I've had better success winning over Ginny than most women... or men, for that matter." Normally, Dean doesn’t throw himself under the bus like that, but for Dr. Novak—Cas—to think him cute, he probably has a good shot.

Like a curtain, Cas’s plush lips reveal a smile that almost steals the spotlight from his electric blue eyes that strike him like lightning. "Well, I don't know which men you've run into, but you're doing a pretty good job so far."

"Tell you what... just to make sure Ginny’s in the clear... how about a follow-up in a few days?"

"Of course, yeah,” Cas replies, attempting a casual shrug. “I'll have Meg pencil you in for Friday, then. Early morning?"

"Perfect,” Dean replies, keeping it equally casual, “I'm an early riser anyway."

🐕

"You don't even wake up for _breakfast_ , Dean."

"If breakfast was Dr. Novak over easy, I'd wake up at the crack of dawn every morning."

"Oh God," Sam groans over the phone. Dean’s definitely ruined over easy eggs for him. You can say it’s his mission in life as a big brother to ruin every good thing for Sam. "Fine, as long as Ginny’s okay. And that you're _not_ using my card for the follow-up visit… right?!”

"Please Sam, I'm not that inconsiderate,” Dean replies, petting along Ginny’s mane encouragingly as she chomps down on her peanut butter pill pocket. “But I'm definitely picking him up in your Lambo after I ask him on a date. Bye!"

🐕

Update: Ginny is okay. Dean, however, is a bit sore the following morning in the same place.


End file.
